xaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Marc Bishop
History Early Years Marc Bishop's younger years were normal, and he lived with his mother, father, and twin sister in a small apartment in New York City. His X-Gene mostly remained dormant through his single-digit years, but as he neared his tenth birthday, it finally surfaced. The first time Marc used his power was largely an accident. Even from a young age, Marc always stuck up for innocence and those who couldn't stand up for themselves, arguably a side-affect of the 'light' nature of his mutation. One day, in the fifth grade, Marc witnessed a bully picking on a weaker student for having a "nerdy" appearance. Marc immediately intervened, and after a short altercation with the bully, as a result of which, Marc got angry. Almost as if triggered in an empathetic response, Marc began to glow an aura of light around him. This surprised both the bully, the bystanders, and even the person Marc had helped. His face reddened as he heard the mutterings of "freak" and "mutant", but was unwilling to step away from the boy until the bully himself had backed down. In the aftermath of the bully situation, Marc became a social outcast, majority of his former friends siding with the propaganda of fear or hatred for mutants. Marc took precautions in public to avoid accidentally using his powers again, but in private, in the safety of his room, he practiced. For three years, Marc lived in fear of what would happen if his parents found out about his ability (the events of the bully confrontation were never shared with them), and for three years he tried his hardest to keep his power from them while trying to develop it further. And it was exactly on the day of his thirteenth birthday his parents found out about his mutation. Marc was experimenting with his latest ability, having a small light construct; a golem running around his room when his mother walked in. Staring in shock at the little golem, which froze as soon as she walked in before flashing out of existence at Marc's will. He stood up, trying to explain to his mother what she'd just seen, but she walked out of the room before he could get a word out. The next time he spoke to his parents, they'd told him that he'd be leaving New York, leaving them, to go to "a school for people like you", as they put it. Over the next two days Marc packed up all his belongings and sentimental items to bring along with him. On the third day, he said goodbye to his mother, father, and twin sister; thinking it would be the last time he ever saw them. He was right for the most part. Xavier's Institute Rest of history to be completed. Powers and Abilities Omega-Level Mutant Preliminary testing and investigation suggests that as long as Marc continues practicing his power and developing it, he has the potential to become an Omega-level mutant; one of the most powerful classifications of mutants, due to his ability to manipulate and in theory, absorb one of the most abundant forms of energy on the planet. If he were to continue to develop at his current rate, he could achieve Omega-level mutant before his twentieth birthday. Powers Photokinesis: The ability to create, shape, and manipulate visible light. Marc has the potential to have absolute control of all aspects of visible light, allowing him vast amounts of power. However, his young age and inexperience with the ability make each time using the ability a learning experience. Despite this, there are some aspects of his power that he has garnered under his control. *'Light Manipulation:' One of the first things Marc learned to do with his power, he has the ability to generate, manipulate, and increase or decrease light in an area with his mind. One of the more basic applications of this ability was him manipulating how light reflected off objects, and changing how colours appear to the eye. As he further developed with this ability, it unlocked more advanced applications of his power. *'Illusion Manipulation:' As vision is entirely based of light and how it reflects into the eye, Marc's power over light granted him manipulation over visual illusions. Marc just manipulates how light is reflected, even causing it to reflect in open air to create illusions in the view of anyone around (he has no power over who views it, as light reflects in all directions). He can also cause light to bend around objects or people instead of reflecting off them, rendering them completely invisible to the naked eye. *'Light Solidification:' After time practicing with the first steps of his ability, Marc took another step forward. Solidifying his illusions and creations of light, he accomplished the creation of Photokinetic Constructs, including weapons, armour, walls or shields, and servants. With the development of his powers, he's become more proficient with creating constructs, allowing him to make more constructs that are more durable before tiring himself out. *'Light Empowerment:' Marc has developed his ability to the point that just being in light empowers him, making him faster, stronger, and more durable. His physical condition is increased to the peak of his age group in normal indoor lighting conditions, and brighter conditions only further enhance his strength. His abilities are also affected in the same way, increasing in strength based on how bright his environment is. Physical Capabilities Marc, for the most part, avoids physical confrontation in fights. That is to say, he doesn't fight his own battles. His ability to make golems out of light has allowed him to avoid fights personally, and as such he has almost no combat prowess. He keeps himself in shape with the various Danger Room simulations and workout stations in the gym at the Institute, but otherwise he has no knowledge about how to hold his own in a physical fight. Paraphernalia Weapons *A standard military-grade M16A4 rifle, given to Marc by Ricky Travis, otherwise known as 'Deadmerc' during a Sentinel attack on the Institute while powers were negated. Marc mostly keeps it as a souvenir, but would likely bring it out again should another attack involving power negation happen upon the institute. Trivia * Marc Bishop is roleplayed by Justin on the account Cthulhuian * The original concept for this character came from the Marvel superhero Sentry Category:Characters Category:Alive